Alieus
Alieus (15/9/1996, real name Lorenzo Falabrino) is an original CAW that is currently signed to XWP where he competes on the Smackdown Brand. He also wrestled behind the name of Black Shark or Dark Shark. Alieus has won 5 World Titles in his overall CAW Career (1x YWE, 1x XWP, 1x PWF, 1x GRW, 1x OCW). XWP Career (2016-present) Season 1: Feud with Demon Extreme & Hiatus It was reported that Dark Shark had signed a contract with XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). Alieus (known as Dark Shark during this time) made his XWP Debut in the first ever Raw losing to Jacob Cass, the next week, he would squash Heath Slater. At Conflict he would lose a Number 1 Contenders Triple Threat Match to Joshie P, however, he wasn't pinned and he blamed Johnny Extreme for the loss. They faced off at Summerslam where Dark Shark lost to Demon Extreme. After this he would go on a 5 Month Hiatus. Return; Face Turn and United States Champion Alieus would return on the Raw after Royal Rumble and confronted United States Champion Anthony Payne challenging him to a match, turning face in the process. Payne refused but Raw GM Christian Cage made the match at Danger Zone. At Danger Zone, Alieus would defeat Anthony Payne to win his first ever United States Championship in his career. He would retain the Title against Anthony on the Raw before WrestleMania. At Mania, he would lose the Title to Curtis Stunt after issuing an Open Challenge. Season 2: Move to Smackdown; Feud with Cycloper & Intercontinental Champion On the Raw after WM, Alieus competed in a Rumble match representing Raw but was eliminated early. Later in the night, he was drafted to Smackdown. On the SD after WM, he would beat Reggie Killer before being attacked by Cycloper. At Betrayal, Alieus would lose to Cycloper and would get attacked by Cycloper after the match with Steel Stairs prompting XWP Owner Brett Storm to sanction a rematch between the two for Mayhem in a Steel Stairs Match. At Money in the Bank, Alieus would beat PJ Skillz to become XWP Intercontinental Champion. At Summerslam, he would retain against PJ Skillz & Cycloper in a Triple Threat. At Bragging Rights, Alieus would lose to IC Champion Curtis Stunt. At Psychopath, Alieus would lose his Title against Cycloper. After the match, Alieus announced his rematch would take place at Survivor Series. Alieus would then get attacked by Cycloper. Alieus would lose in his Rematch for the IC Title at Survivor Series. At Destruction, Alieus would face Matteo in a World Title Number 1 Contenders Match which would end in a Double Count Out. It was then announced that both men were No. 1 Contenders. At Royal Rumble, Alieus would compete in a Triple Threat Match for the XWP World Heavyweight Championship against Matteo & Champion Mahadi Khan in which he would lose to Mahadi. At Unforgiven, Alieus would once again have a World Championship match, this time in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match against Mahadi Khan, Duncan Cunner & Shadow. In the match, Alieus would eliminate Shadow and would last until the final two where once again, Alieus would come up short against Mahadi Khan. At WrestleMania 2, Alieus cut a promo before the World Title Match announcing that he will get a Championship match at the first CPV in S03, Betrayal. Season 3: World Heavyweight Champion At Betrayal, Alieus will face World Heavyweight Champion Brett Storm for the Championship. At Betrayal, Alieus would finally win the World Heavyweight Championship by beating Brett Storm. After the match, Alieus would be confronted by DoggyDog. At Broken Bonds, Alieus would retain his Title against Brett Storm & DoggyDog in a Triple Threat pinning Brett Storm. At Money in the Bank, controversy would end Alieus' reign as the referee counted to 3 even though Alieus kicked out of DoggyDog's finisher making DoggyDog the new champion, however XWP Owner Brett Storm would reverse the decision to a No Contest because of the controversy and would vacate the Title. Mike House would then cash in MITB to win the Title. At Summerslam, Alieus will compete in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match for the World Title against Champion Mike House, DoggyDog & Matteo. At Psychopath, Alieus would defeat DoggyDog to end their rivalry. At Survivor Series, Alieus would represent Smackdown in a Interbrand match in a losing effort. Following this, Alieus would enter a mini feud with Matteo leading to a match in the Main Event of Take It Or Leave It which Alieus would lose. Alieus would enter the All-Star Tournament where he would start a feud with AWC/TWE Absolute Champion Shawn. After making it to the third round and losing to Rocky'N, Alieus would challenge Shawn to a Champion vs Champion Match (due to Alieus winning the YWE Championship at a YWE Show while the Tournament was ongoing) which was accepted. At that show, Alieus would lose to Shawn and would attack him after the match. The following day, he would retain the YWE Championship against Phenom. At the Smackdown following Royal Rumble (which he missed out on due to an injury picked up during the Take It Or Leave It Main Event), Alieus would become Number One Contender for Max Mercury's Intercontinental Championship at St. Valentines Day Massacre. At the event, Alieus would lose to Mercury before being confronted by Shawn who told him that they would have a rematch at WrestleMania for the AWC/TWE Absolute Championship. At WrestleMania, Alieus would lose to Shawn. XWP Championships & Accomplishments